Rose, Paper and Cats: Catching Up 2 You
by Floric1434
Summary: Sequel to RPC's alternative ending. Burn needs to do some extra hard learning since he missed school for 2 years. But can he at least be in the same year as Gazel when Gazel's admirer is coming back for revenge? ! And it looks like she'll do ANYTHING...
1. Prologue

Flo: (on knees and arms, purplish aura) Just what am I doing…?

IE Cast: A new story…?

Flo: (stands up and screams at them) NOT JUST ANY NEW STORY YOU FREAKS! OAO! I'M MAKING A SEQUEL FOR 'Rose, Paper and… Cats?' OAO! SOMEBODY CHOKE ME TO DEATH BEFORE I START A **PREQUEL!**

Burn and Gazelle: WE'DE BE GLAD TO… (cracks knuckles)

Flo: O.o.. Meep… On second thought… SAVE ME BEFORE THESE TWO KILL ME! ! OAO! !

Burn: (grabs a flame-blower)

Gazelle: (grabs a freeze ray)

Flo: … Will I melt or freeze first? Find out soon! Wait, what the Hell am I saying? GAAAH! (runs away)

**(Rose, Paper and… Cats: Catching Up 2 You)**

_Fuusuke stared coldly at me. Why? My tears washed my cheeks. "But… But I…" Another glare came from Fuusuke._

"_I didn't want to do this the hard way." His eyes as cold as his personality. "I'm completely aware its Valentine's Day but trust me, I'm not interested in chocolates. I'm not even interested in having a relationship with anyone!"_

_**SLAP!**_

_My hand moved by its own and slapped Fuusuke. Why? Why was he so cold to me? Oh wait, he was cold to everybody. My tears came in faster, as if there was no end. All I wanted was for you to love me back… Was it really that hard?_

_As usual, Fuusuke didn't look shock or anything. He had the same cold look on his face as he held his burning cheek. I turned around and ran, in the same time stepping on the box of chocolates I had worked hard on making for him._

_I should've known better. A cold-hearted person like him would never understand someone like me. _

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I've made my decision… If I can't have Suzuno Fuusuke, then nobody can!_

_I was determined. That was why I wrote that kidnap attempt letter._

_**Suzuno Fuusuke,**_

_**You were wrong to underestimate me. You shouldn't have rejected my love for you.**_

_**And now you shall pay for breaking my heart.**_

_**I'll make you suffer, just how you made me suffer this pain in my heart. It's only a matter of time, Suzuno Fuusuke because maybe today you'll be there. But tomorrow? Who knows where you might be…**_

_I made myself anonymous and slid the letter into a black envelope. I knew where his house was so one night I snuck out of my own and put the letter into the mailbox. At first, I only wanted to scare him but time by time, it didn't seem like a bad idea. To kidnap him and make him my own, you know?_

_So I started to sneak around, following him. I was girl and he was a boy. There was no way I could grab him out of the blue and drag him back to my house. I knew I didn't have a chance against him. And then there was that stupid Nagumo Haruya! It was also because of him that I couldn't carry out my plan!_

_I noticed him always forever close to Fuusuke. I just can't get why! Surely, their father wouldn't be __**that **__stupid and told Nagumo to follow Fuusuke right? I mean, the guy couldn't even harm a fly! There was no way their father told Nagumo to bodyguard my beloved Fuusuke. No way! Wait, who was I kidding? This was Nagumo Haruya I was talking about… He's just the same as me, I suppose. We'd go great heights just to get what we wanted._

_Fortunately, Nagumo __**never **__saw me. And even if he did, I was sure he wouldn't take me, a girl, seriously._

_That was why I hired Noon. I found out about him through one of my friends. The guy was 20 something and had dark green hair and azure eyes. Noon was the type of guy who would do any dirty work and very good at it too. But he doesn't do anything without a price of course. _

_Who cares about money? I'm the daughter of one of the richest man in Japan! I'll just ask my papa for money. No harm done._

_And so I told Noon to keep an eye on Fuusuke. And of course, when the time is right, kidnap him._

_Noon obeyed all of my requests without question._

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_My lady, Noon-san is here to see you." One of my maids said as she bowed. I stood up from my seat and turned off my iPod, which was playing the song 'Good Girls Go Bad'. It was my favourite song. Why? Because it's mostly about me and Fuusuke. I was a good girl. A really good one until __**he **__rejected me thus making __**me **__go bad._

_I know. I know. The lyrics talk about something else but technically, it's the same thing._

_I walked past the maid. I wasn't even looking at her. Hey, we're on different levels aren't we? I'm a princess, she's my servant._

_The door opened and I walked out. It's been a long time since I heard any news from Noon. And I still can't believe it's already been 2 years since I hired him._

_Yes, you heard me. 2 years since the accident which was actually a plan to wipe out Nagumo Haruya for good._

_At that time I told Noon to hurry up and get Fuusuke to me. But he always said that he couldn't do it when there was the-so-called-bodyguard Nagumo Haruya. I rolled my eyes at him and told him how stupid he was. 'You know you could just kill the red-haired freak, idiot.' I could still hear myself say that from 2 years ago._

_And so Noon did just so. When he found out that Nagumo ran away from his mansion, Noon immediately rented a truck and sped down the driveway. It didn't take long to find him, said Noon and his words were true. But there was one thing he didn't expect…_

_His true plan was to make the truck hit Nagumo by putting it off course. But Fuusuke just had to pop up on the road! _

_Noon was lucky that Nagumo had decided to sacrifice himself and pushed my Fuusuke out of the way, if not Noon would be long dead because of me. And I've heard news that the guy has been in the hospital ever since._

_I walked over to the living room and saw Noon lounging on the couch and going through a girl magazine. I smirked._

"_Were you that bored?" I asked._

"_This was the only interesting book in here." He replied as he threw the magazine onto the coffee table. I walked over and sat in another chair. "So? What brings you here?"_

_He looked like he was hesitating. Why was he? I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Does this have anything to do with Fuususke-kun? Spit it out!" _

_He scratched his chin and sighed really loudly. "Yeah, it does have something to do with your beloved Suzuno-kun…" He rolled his eyes when he said that. He always did that when he says 'my beloved Suzuno-kun'._

_Noon took in a deep breath and finally said what he wanted to say. "Nagumo Haruya, he woke up and will be going back to school in another week."_

_I froze and breathed hard. The person I hated the most was… alive? "How can that be…? He broke every bone in his body didn't he?"_

"_I guess it's just a miracle…"_

_I clenched my fists. Pulled my hair and screamed in anger. _

**XOXOXOXOX**

Flo: … Somehow, it felt creepy…

Endou: Hey, you're the one who wrote it…

Flo: True…

Burn: … WHO IS THIS GIRL? ! I WANNA KILL HER!

Gazelle: ME TOO! DX

Flo: Just try finding her XP I created her especially to be the bad guy in this sequel… And Noon too…

Noon: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I WANNA DO SOME DIRTY JOBS!


	2. Chapter 1: School Sucks

Flo: I was thinking about writing this when we have a winner for MMTFC but then again, it looks like I _can _write chapter 1 without Gazel's soon-to-be BFF! XD

Gazel: What do you mean my soon-to-be Best Friend Forever? O.o

Flo: X3 The winner's OC is going to be in this story as your BFF, DUH!

Gazel and Burn: EEEHH? !

Flo: I didn't tell you guys?

Gazel and Burn: (shakes head)

Flo: Gomen~ Gomen~ XD SORE JA! LET'S GO!

**.::Chapter 1: School Sucks::.**

"Do I have to…" Haruya said in annoyance. Fuusuke smirked. "Being in a coma for two years does not let you skip high school."

"Meanie…"

"Don't worry. You still have two weeks before you're allowed to leave the hospital." Fuusuke said with a slight disappointment in his voice.

It was Haruya's turn to smirk. "Are you _that _eager to go to the _next level_?" He asked with a sly grin and lifted his eyebrows. Fuusuke immediately flushed red when his brain finally processed what Haruya meant. Haruya laughed.

"I was only joking!" He said in between laughs. Fuusuke pouted. He couldn't believe that he fell for one of Haruya's tricks again! "Mou…!"

Haruya gained his composure and finally stopped laughing. He ruffled Fuusuke's hair and half-smiled. Haruya bent down a little closer to Fuusuke's face, who had his head on Haruya's bed, and their noses touched.

Fuusuke's blush got deeper as he felt Haruya's hot breath on his face.

"Everything will work out…" Haruya whispered. Fuusuke nodded slightly, closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly backwards. Haruya leaned in and they kissed for who knows how many times already.

_Though neither of them, or anybody else for that matter, knew what fate had installed in the future…_

**.:: Two Weeks Later ::.**

Haruya has been doing well during rehabilitation. Since he didn't use his limbs for a fairly long time, they were a little 'dead'. That was why the doctor recommended the red-haired teen to stay at the hospital a little longer and take the rehabilitation programme. Haruya agreed after Fuusuke's ranting about the fact that if Haruya didn't do it, he might be paralyzed forever.

That was the last thing Fuusuke ever wanted to happen to Haruya, not counting the fact about death of course.

And today, it was Haruya's first day of high school. Fuusuke, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma had done all they could to teach everything that Haruya had missed for the past two years during their free time.

Slowly, Haruya sat up in his bed. He was released from the hospital yesterday and he was kind of shocked that the mansion hadn't had any change at all. With an exception of his own room of course.

The red-haired boy stood up from the cosiness of his water bed and walked to his closet, where his new school uniform was located. It consisted of a white shirt, a dark blue blazer, a red tie and a pair of dark blue jeans. Yeah, the school's students wear jeans. Even the girls, where they're skirts are made of denims.

An image of Fuusuke wearing the uniform flashed into his mind and he smiled. Another image appeared, only this time Fuusuke was wearing the girl's uniform. Haruya immediately had a nosebleed.

"Idiot…" He cursed himself and wiped his nose with a piece of tissue. He ran to the toilet to wash himself up and brush his teeth.

Somebody knocked on his bedroom door and Haruya shouted loud enough for whoever was outside to hear him. "Come in…!"

He heard the door creak open and tried to figure out whose shadow was it on the floor.

It didn't take him long to recognize Fuusuke's shadow.

Haruya smiled.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Fuusuke asked sweetly with a bright smile on his face. "Hhmm I think I'm forgetting something…" Haruya said and pretended to be thinking. Fuusuke looked puzzled and tilted his head to the right.

"What did you forget? You're already in your uniform. You're going to get your books and other stuff when we get to the main office…" Fuusuke wondered out loud. He didn't notice however, that Haruya had a devilish smirk on his face.

In a blink of an eye, Haruya kissed Fuusuke on the lips. Fuusuke was so shock; he didn't even know how to respond. He could even feel Haruya smirking as they were kissing. The kiss went deeper as Haruya pushed Fuuske into a chair. After a few more seconds, Haruya pulled away. Fuusuke pouted and pinched his hip.

"OW!" Haruya screeched in pain. "What was that for? !"

Fuusuke kept silent. He pouted as he blushed.

Haruya opened his mouth to say something but to his dismay, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma appeared.

"Are you two going to stay here all day cause… we're gonna be late for school…" Saginuma said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He sighed. Midorikawa giggled behind him.

Haruya's vein popped and he took Fuusuke's hand, lifting him up. Fuusuke gasped a little. Haruya grinned.

"Let's go!"

**.::Aliea High, Recess::.**

Haruya yawned. School sucks, literally…

Well, you can't blame him. Haruya had always hated schools and anything related to it. Homework, school projects, teachers… you name it!

The only thing he likes about this school is probably the fact that he's got Fuusuke with him. But it's a pain not being able to be in the same class with Fuusuke.

The red-haired teen scratched the back of his head and slammed his locker door shut. A chill suddenly ran down his spine.

Something doesn't feel right… It somehow feels like somebody's glaring at him. Planning on to make him suffer. Planning on to murder him or something. The thought gave him cold feet.

He jogged down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Now there's one awesome thing about the cafeteria… This school's cafeteria has a Star Bucks, Dunkin Donuts and Burger King! Talk about fast food heaven.

Haruya opened the cafeteria door and cold wind rushed through him. Immediately, he spotted Fuusuke on a table with Midorikawa, Hiroto and Saginuma. But there was this other girl who Haruya had never seen before that was talking to Fuusuke. Jealousy boiled in the red-haired teen,

Wow, talk about over-protective.

He walked over to the table and tried to distinguish the girl's features. She had blue short hair and deep blue eyes. She was shorter than Fuusuke, as Haruya saw and she seemed to be asking Fuusuke for something.

Fuusuke nodded at the girl's request and he handed her a thick book. The girl bowed and ran off just when Haruya landed his butt on one of the chairs.

"Who was that?" Haruya asked, trying hard not to sound jealous. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling, stole Hiroto's fresh box of French fries and ate them.

"HEY!"

"Jealous, are we?" Saginuma asked mockingly.

"I am _not _jealous!" Haruya tried to defend himself.

"Oh yes you are! I saw how you glared at her when she ran off!" Hiroto said, still angry at the fact that Haruya took his fries without even asking. Midorikawa sweat dropped and gave Hiroto his box of fries. "Here, you can have mine."

Fuusuke covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Haruya blushed from embarrassment.

"That was C-Clara! My classmate! She forgot to do her Geography assignment so she borrowed mine!" Fuusuke laughed. Haruya blushed redder. The other three joined in Fuusuke's laughing fit as well.

"Mou… Cut it out already you guys!" Haruya slammed his head onto the table. The others were still laughing.

Nobody on the table, or the whole cafeteria to be exact, noticed a girl, glaring daggers at Nagumo Haruya. She was wearing Aliea High's uniform for girls and had her fists clenched tightly around her school bag.

"_I'll get you Nagumo Haruya… I'll get you for taking my Fuusuke!"_ She whispered and gritted her teeth. Disgusted by the five laughing, she turned around and walked away with so much in mind.

**.::Chapter 1: School Sucks End::.**

Haruya: Am I going to be run over by a truck again…?

Flo: No… Even worse

Haruya and Fuusuke: E-EVEN WORSE? ! O.e

Flo: XD

Haruya and Fuusuke: Oh and by the way Flo…. WHERE ARE THE CATS? !

Flo: … I have no idea… They might appear… sooner or later… or never…

IE Cast: O.O

Flo: XD

**Click the review button, send in a review and the cats will appear to SAVE THE DAY! (cough, save Haruya and Fuusuke from that mad woman, cough) :D!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Glares and a New Member?

Flo: The second chap of RPAC2! XD

Burn and Gazel: Save us… TTATT

Flo: Xp I don't own Level-5, I only this story and the cats. Kazami Miyu belongs to well… Kazami Miyu XD

**.Rose, Paper and Cats: Catching Up 2 You Chapter 2: Cold Glares and a New Group Member(?).**

Haruya stared at Fuusuke. He took in every feature Fuusuke had on his face. Haruya could only say one word.

CuteHotBeautifulMine.

The red-haired teen at that time had his head on the table. It was still lunch and everybody was chatting away while eating.

And then he felt it.

He didn't see _who _but he could feel it. He could feel the cold glare of somebody on him.

A shiver went down his spine as he turned his head left and right, trying to find anybody that seemed to qualify to hate him on his first day of school.

Unlucky or not, he found nobody.

Shrugging, Nagumo decided to let it go, believing it was just a figment of his imagination.

School went by with nothing interesting happening – except for the fact that Nagumo gets to see Suzuno every few hours. Once the last bell, Nagumo rushed out of class – eager to see his boyfriend.

He saw the others were already at the school gates. He had started to run faster, and because of this, Nagumo had almost crashed into Saginuma. Luckily for the both of them, the black-haired teen had stepped out of the way just in time for Nagumo to put on his brakes.

The red-haired teen placed his hands on his knees and bended forward as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up with his one eye closed and said, "Y-Yo…"

"Hey," Suzuno greeted back with a smile on his face. This resulted into a blushing Nagumo Haruya.

"Is she here yet?" Midorikawa asked out of the blue. Nagumo arched his eyebrows.

_She? Since when did our group have a female companion? _He wondered to himself.

"She'll be here," Suzuno replied to Midorikawa's question. "She never misses practice," he added next with a sly smile.

Nagumo couldn't resist the urge to ask, "Who? What? When? Why?"

Due to his question though, everybody else had anime fell. Nagumo's veins started to pop out of annoyance. "Is it wrong for a guy to ask?"

Hiroto muffled his laughter. "N-No…" He answered. "It's just that… It's hilarious when _you're _the one who's asking," Hiroto explained.

Nagumo had to restrain himself from tackling the other red-head to the ground.

"Why is everybody laughing?" A sweet female voice asked, confusion clearly heard in her voice. Nagumo stopped marching towards Hiroto and looked around them. He spotted the source of the voice.

It came from a girl with brown-coloured hair and eyes.

**End**

Flo: WOOT XD Cliffhanger and a very very very short chapter Owe

Suzuno and Nagumo: … We shall kill you for this Flo =A=

Flo: Please do :DD

Suzuno and Nagumo: O_O SHE WANTS TO DIE? (Flo in the background: HECK YEAH HECK YEAH!)

**Oh and before I forget, PLEASE VOTE IN THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
